Smells Like Teen Spirit: Feel Free to Express Your Love
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Bagi pria-pria keluarga Malfoy, tujuh belas Agustus bukan hanya hari peringatan kemerdekaan Indonesia semata. Lebih dari itu, tujuh belas Agustus merupakan momen sakral bersejarah. Momen penuh berkah di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan cinta sejati yang hakiki... SPECIAL FOR EVENT 17 AGUSTUS.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Cerita ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan Event 17 Agustus.

* * *

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Ronald Bilius Weasley! Kalau kita gagal menang di pertempuran hari ini, aku bersumpah akan mengunyahmu hidup-hidup!"

Berteriak sekeras badai petir bergemuruh, mengalahkan nyanyian meriah burung-burung dan sorak-sorai gembira para murid yang berdedai-dedai memadati lapangan Quidditch, Hermione Jean Granger mengemplang rambut merah elastis Ron dengan ujung pena bulu Hippogriff yang dilumuri Jampi-Jampi Pembengkakan.

Di belakang Ron yang menggerung terhuyung-huyung, dua partisipan lain tertatih-tatih langkah demi langkah, keteteran mempertahankan keseimbangan posisi mereka di atas bakiak panjang yang berderak-derak berbahaya.

"_Bloody Hell_, Hermione! Jangan berubah jadi berang-berang kanibal, dong. Ini hanya latihan adu bakiak biasa. Cuma simulasi pawai satu hari penuh basa-basi," Ron mengusap rambut ke belakang, mengerang berkepanjangan saat Neville Longbottom, pemuda berlutut lemah yang merayap merunduk-runduk di balik punggungnya terbatuk terengah-engah sebelum muntah-muntah parah. Membasahi dan mengguyur keliman jubah sekolah Ron dengan sisa-sisa menu sarapan.

"Balap bakiak membutuhkan kerjasama berjalan bahu-membahu, Ron! Kalau latihan standar saja sudah kacau-balau begini, bagaimana dengan kompetisi nanti? Duh, mau ditaruh di mana muka kita?" Hermione mementangkan kaki lebar-lebar, goresan kejengkelan merebak jelas dari sepasang iris cokelat jernihnya yang terang memancar.

"Taruh saja tampang sok rajinmu itu di dalam plastik kresek. Atau tetap dipasang di tempatnya semula juga tidak apa-apa," Lavender Brown, si gadis cantik resik yang identik dengan ratusan skandal menarik mendengus ke saputangan handuk berpola bunga geometris. Bibir penuh berbentuk busur panahnya mengerucut jijik, merutuki keringat besar-besar yang merusak keseluruhan tata rias dan penampilan ala diva yang sempurna.

Mengamati wajah cemong Lavender yang mirip lenong kesiangan dengan pandangan penuh cela, Hermione mencoba mengumpulkan kesabaran seluas samudra. Percuma saja rasanya bercekcok dan berbantah-bantahan dengan perempuan banyak mulut dan jelek adat seperti Lavender. Selain hanya buang-buang tenaga dan mantra, Hermione masih membutuhkan jasa penyihir ikal pirang itu untuk memenangkan semua laga yang tersedia.

"Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, kita tak boleh kalah telak dan hancur berpuing-puing. Kita harus mengabulkan harapan umum masyarakat yang ingin melihat Gryffindor membantai Slytherin di semua lini," Hermione kembali beraksi ke sikap tukang perintah yang biasa. Mengangkat dagu dengan sentuhan harga diri tinggi, gadis berotak encer cerdas itu mencoba mendongkrak semangat rekan seperjuangannya dengan kebulatan hati sekeras besi.

"Asal kalian tahu, kunjungan ramah tamah kali ini bukan parade penuh formalitas biasa. Ini sambutan resmi. Jamuan kenegaraan. Jadi, jangan sampai tamu-tamu undangan menganggap rumah asrama Gryffindor sebagai kumpulan pecundang dungu dan dongok," Hermione menepukkan tangan dengan gaya memerintah yang arogan, memberi isyarat ke wajah-wajah penuh hormat yang berkerumun anggun di dekat pintu masuk lengkung balairung agung Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Bertengger bangga di antara barisan wanita lewat tengah baya berkostum kebaya dan bapak-bapak berkumis bersetelan batik, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Albus Dumbledore tersenyum merekah, memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan seringai hangat yang berkilat-kilat.

Antusiasme serupa tampak di wajah para pengunjung, yang berharap bisa menonton atraksi seru sehabis menghadiri ekshibisi kuali berpantat tebal di aula berangin Hogwarts. Pameran menjemukan yang digagas kakak laki-laki Ron, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Mantan Ketua Murid Hogwarts yang saat ini menduduki posisi penting dan luar biasa berpengaruh di Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional Kementerian Sihir Inggris.

Merapikan letak topi berpelipit emas yang menggantung kaku di rambut tipis panjang yang beruban, Profesor Dumbledore dengan ramah mengajak para hadirin melenggang mengalir menuju tribun penonton. Bergabung bersama beberapa anggota Federasi Penyihir Internasional yang sudah lebih dulu mandi matahari dan bergolek bermalas-malasan di sana.

Memang, guna merayakan tercapainya kesepakatan program pertukaran pelajar sihir dari Indonesia (klausul langka yang sepanjang sejarah berdirinya Hogwarts baru kali ini terjadi), Profesor Dumbledore berbaik hati menggelar serentetan pertandingan dan beragam turnamen yang identik dengan peringatan dirgahayu kemerdekaan Indonesia.

Demi mensukseskan misi diplomasi di hari proklamasi (misi transisi yang sialnya terjadi di tengah-tengah liburan musim panas para siswa) banyak pengorbanan di luar kebiasaan yang harus dilakukan.

Selain mewajibkan semua murid menikmati dan mengikuti aneka lomba sambil berpanas-panasan di bawah terik matahari, puri batu Hogwarts yang biasanya tampil datar membosankan kini berdandan asri, penuh dengan umbul-umbul merah putih dan panji-panji asrama multi-warna.

Untuk memeriahkan suasana, para hantu dan gerombolan baju zirah yang berdiam di puncak anak tangga mempersenjatai diri dengan ikat kepala dan amunisi bambu runcing mainan, lengkap dengan darah buatan yang mengucur berderai-derai seperti sumber mata air.

Setiap kali delegasi Indonesia melintas, semua patung setelan logam tentara diperintahkan melantunkan kumandang lagu-lagu kebangsaan yang identik dengan peringatan kemerdekaan negara kepulauan yang dilintasi garis khatulistiwa itu. Mulai dari _Indonesia Raya_, _Hari Merdeka_ dan _Indonesia Tetap Merdeka_.

Dan demi menjaga keamanan sekaligus mencegah aib memalukan yang tak diinginkan, Peeves, si hantu iseng yang gemar menggubah lirik cabul dibius dan dipasung sementara di Menara Gelap yang terletak di sudut terjauh lantai tujuh.

"Tak ada yang menuding kita sebagai kumpulan jiwa-jiwa malang yang tersiksa dan terabaikan, Hermione. Kau saja yang kebablasan memainkan lakon pemudi berbudi yang selalu menghormati harga diri tinggi-tinggi," Ron mengeluh tidak sabar, dengan kikuk menyeret-nyeret tapak kakinya yang encok dan seberat timah ke bayangan pohon pinus berdaun runcing yang berbatasan dengan pagar tanaman perdu bersulur.

Mengabaikan desisan ganas yang meluncur dari balik gigi geligi Hermione yang terkatup rapat, pemuda bermata sebiru langit musim panas itu mencopot tungkai dari bakiak panjang sebelum mengistirahatkan pantat di atas kerumunan rumput segar.

"Ron! Bangun! Jangan bermalas-malasan begitu! Kalian belum menyelesaikan latihan balap bakiak sampai tuntas," Hermione merentangkan kedua tangan selebar mungkin, menunjuk berlapang-lapang semak marigold kuning terang, zona berbunga yang dicanang-canang sebagai titik pemberhentian latihan.

"Blimey, Hermione. Santai sedikit kenapa sih. Jangan gelisah seperti cacing bisulan begitu," Ron melenguh kecut, menyambar tidak sabar air minum dalam kemasan yang disodorkan adik bungsunya, Ginny Weasley. Siswi tahun keenam yang bertugas sebagai penjaga logistik dan perbekalan para kontestan lomba.

"Ron benar, Hermione. Bukankah Profesor Dumbledore memprakarsai lomba Tujuh Belas Agustusan agar kawula muda bisa bersenang-senang bersama? Jadi, menang atau kalah bukan masalah," Neville memprotes tercekat, melempar pandang gugup dan menciut mundur di tempat saat Hermione menancapkan pandangan setajam serpihan kaca.

"Betul, betul, betul," Lavender yang menyandarkan kepala di lekuk bahu Ron ikut-ikutan menceracau serampangan. Mengigau kacau sambil mengunyah lapar sebungkus krakers keju renyah, mata celemotan Lavender menyipit menyelidik, mengebor Hermione yang menarik napas frustrasi dengan ketajaman tatapan penasarannya.

"Lebih dari itu, kenapa hanya angkatan kita yang harus memperbudak diri sendiri demi meraih kemenangan gila-gilaan? Mengapa kita tak bisa bersantai-santai seperti generasi junior?"

Melengos sambil bergumam tak jelas, enggan menjawab interogasi Lavender yang terang-terangan, kepala cokelat gelombang Hermione mengitari pegunungan yang mengelilingi kastil. Dari atas bukit datar berumput yang dipijaknya, gelanggang Quidditch yang disulap menjadi arena lomba terlihat jelas, meriah dipadati ratusan pasang kepala yang tumpah-ruah.

Menghidu dalam-dalam wangi bebungaan dan aroma tajam hutan kayu yang menghanyutkan, pupil Hermione memicing tatkala titik tumpu pandangannya tertumbuk ke sosok pemuda bermata bulan yang bersangga malas di tiang jam matahari.

Draco Malfoy...

Pimpinan gerombolan anak-anak keren Slytherin yang menjadi ihwal masalah mengapa gadis penyantun dan pengasih seperti dirinya tega menindas teman-temannya sekeras mungkin. Pemuda penggoda pewaris harta kekayaan luar biasa yang menjadi pemicu di balik gemerencik kaleidoskop emosi yang menjangkiti dan merambati tembok hati saat ini.

Menyilangkan tangan dengan puas, dikelilingi penjaga muka-muka lama yang membusungkan dada dengan sikap mengancam, Malfoy menatap Hermione lekat-lekat. Tanpa bisa dielakkan, setiap hunjaman tatapan cahaya keperakan Malfoy memaksa Hermione mengingat kembali alasan di balik kompetisi pribadi yang berlangsung di antara mereka berdua.

Kompetisi yang berpotensi mengubah takdir hidupnya untuk selama-lamanya...

"Sesuai dengan yang sudah ditakdirkan dan digariskan, mulai tahun ajaran mendatang, Hogwarts akan kedatangan peserta didik dari Indonesia," Profesor Albus Dumbledore, satu-satunya kepala sekolah bersuara mulia yang dihormati warga dunia berseru gembira dari ujung kepala meja. Memiringkan kepala dengan penuh perhatian, penyihir berwajah agung itu memperhatikan sepenuh hati respons bergairah yang ditunjukkan wajah-wajah muda yang duduk meringkuk di seputar meja.

"Indonesia? Wow, negara asal tempe bongkrek, oncom dan ikan asin peda itu, kan?" Ron yang sejak awal forum diskusi tertutup dimulai asyik bertukar kartu Cokelat Kodok dengan Prefek Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan menyembur sok tahu.

Di sisi kiri, Prefek perempuan Gryffindor, Parvati Patil mendelik ngeri. Dari rona merah muda hangat sewarna musim semi yang merambahi tulang pipi, terlihat jelas kalau gadis India berpembawaan manis itu keki setengah mati memiliki kolega kerja super-slebor dan teledor seperti Ron Weasley.

"Ron! Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan makanan beracun satu menit saja?" Hermione yang bermukim di seberang Ron mengerjapkan mata dengan jengkel. Sebagai Ketua Murid perempuan sekaligus petinggi Menara Gryffindor, Hermione tentu amat berharap anak buahnya tidak melakukan perbuatan yang bisa mencoreng muka asrama singa.

"Beracun? Tempe bongkrek tidak beracun, Hermione. Buktinya, aku sehat-sehat saja," bantah Ron tak mau kalah, lubang hidung mancungnya yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak cokelat bergoyang kembang kempis, mengendus-endus udara dengan gaya dramatis.

"Tapi demam otak yang kau derita sekarang-"

"Miss Granger! Mr Weasley!" Profesor Minerva McGonagall yang mendiami kursi lebar berukir berdeham seram. Menghunuskan pandangan marah membara, Wakil Kepala Sekolah merangkap Kepala Asrama Gryffindor itu meminta Profesor Dumbledore yang menyeringai terhibur untuk melanjutkan penjelasan maklumat yang terputus.

"Nah, untuk memperingati peristiwa penting yang sangat bersejarah ini, Hogwarts akan menyelenggarakan kejuaraan bertepatan dengan perayaan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia," Profesor Dumbledore membidikkan tongkat sihir Elder ke papan tulis di depan mimbar, dengan cepat mencantumkan semua kategori lomba yang dipertandingkan dengan sekali sabetan lengan.

Mengawasi tajam-tajam tulisan miring yang hilang timbul di papan tulis, Hermione dengan penuh penghayatan mencatat semua materi yang diperlukan untuk menunjang lancarnya urusan perlombaan. Tepat di saat Hermione selesai menulisi lembar perkamen pertama, Draco Malfoy, si Ketua Murid pria yang sedari tadi berdiam diri seperti orang sakit gigi melepaskan lidah dari langit-langit mulutnya.

"Ikut pertandingan ala Muggle Indonesia? Merlin, ini lelucon buruk paling konyol yang pernah aku dengar."

Mendesah tak beraturan, Hermione menceklek jepitan kertas keras-keras. Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah nasibnya berubah menjadi lebih buruk lagi? Selain harus menangani dan menyatukan kepala Prefek empat asrama yang terkadang sulit diatur, sekarang dirinya harus menjinakkan Draco Malfoy, si lelaki muda berpenampilan dingin dan sempurna yang sejak beberapa bulan silam tak bosan-bosannya menghantui ketenangan sekat nurani.

"Ini bukan kelakar murahan atau lawakan menggelikan, Malfoy. Ini sayembara kolosal. Festival rakyat yang bertujuan untuk mempererat persatuan antar negara sihir," balas Hermione bersungguh-sungguh, memelototi Malfoy yang duduk bersandar di dekat bingkai jendela batu yang terbuka. Di belakang kepala ningrat Malfoy yang ditumbuhi rambut sehalus benang perak, matahari bulat penuh bergulir perlahan ke peraduan, menyirami remang-remang ruangan dengan percikan sinar jingga temaram.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sekali Riddikulus tetap Riddikulus," Malfoy tersenyum congkak menghina, dengan sengaja mempelesetkan slogan sekali merdeka tetap merdeka dengan mantra Riddikulus, jampi-jampi yang digunakan untuk memunahkan Boggart, makhluk pergeseran bentuk yang mengambil wujud sesuatu yang menjadi ketakutan terbesar orang yang melihatnya. Sebagaimana diketahui, pengucapan mantra Riddikulus sendiri diadaptasi dari istilah _ridiculous_ yang berarti konyol atau menggelikan.

Menelusuri tepi papan alas menulis dengan pucuk jemari, Hermione mencoba tak tersulut dengan umpan yang disodorkan Malfoy. Jauh terpendam di ruang terdalam benak, Hermione yakin Malfoy sengaja mengolok bolak-balik hanya untuk memancing perhatian. Hanya untuk menuntaskan dan mendapatkan jawaban dari keinginan muskil yang sudah digembar-gemborkannya sejak berbulan-bulan silam.

"Ck, datang ke sekolah tepat di pertengahan liburan musim panas cuma untuk ikut berebut makan kerupuk? Ya ampun, ini benar-benar kebosanan tak berguna paling menyedihkan," Malfoy menyindir masam, berpaling angkuh dan menggeram pelan ke langit-langit ruangan yang dihiasi gantungan lilin berlapis emas.

Menarik napas dengan desisan keras, Hermione merendam pena bulu Pengecek Ejaan ke wadah tinta, dengan sigap meneruskan mencetak tanda centang dan simbol silang di kertas kulit kedua. Sialnya, bukannya tutup mulut menghadapi kebisuan dingin Hermione, Malfoy ngotot tancap gas siap beraksi. Tanpa henti menaburi emosi dan membakar hati partner kerjanya dengan sindiran penuh provokasi.

"Seharusnya penyihir bermartabat seperti kita mengikuti pertandingan beradab dan berkelas. Duel Quidditch misalnya. Bukannya olahraga jelek dan udik khas orang dusun seperti panjat pinang dan balap karung," Malfoy berdebat dalam bisikan, hidung khas bangsawannya berdenyut sebal membayangkan ancaman berguling hancur dan berkubang lumpur di tengah tanah lapang.

"Bilang saja kau takut, Malfoy," Hermione mencibirkan bibir seperti bocah kecil yang merajuk, langsung menyesali ledakan temperamen kerasnya yang berkilat panas saat mata kelabu perak Malfoy yang begitu gemerlap melempar pandang penuh kemenangan.

"Takut? Aku tidak takut, Granger. Seorang Malfoy tak pernah mundur dari pertarungan," Malfoy berdecak dengan nada sombong, sudut mulutnya berkedut melempar sebaris senyuman maut. Seringai serigala yang tak urung membuat wajah merona polos Hermione memerah cerah dalam sekejap.

"Uh-huh? Buktikan," Hermione menggigit dan menipiskan bibir, mengutuki mulut pemurkanya yang tak bisa diajak berkerja sama. Astaga, apa yang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai menantang Malfoy? Menantang seorang remaja bereputasi buruk yang terkenal permisif dan gemar menghalalkan segala macam cara?

_Oh, jangan terlampau berpatokan pada masa lalu, Hermione. Bukankah sejak Perang Besar Hogwarts Mei silam Malfoy berubah sepenuhnya? Bukankah sejak meneruskan pendidikan yang terputus akibat pecah perang Malfoy tak lagi menjadi pemuda bengal yang senantiasa membonceng nama orangtua?_

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau kita jadikan pembuktian keberanian ini lebih menarik. Dengan taruhan, contohnya," suara Malfoy yang terkontrol cermat membangunkan Hermione yang terbenam dalam pikiran bercecabang.

Membelai malas-malasan lekuk sudut tubuh feminin Hermione dengan netra sewarna bulan perak pucat yang teduh dan penuh arti, ahli waris langsung keluarga kaya dan bergelar tinggi itu mencondongkan tubuh ke samping, mengusap rambut bergelombang tebal Hermione yang digelung sederhana dengan semburan napas harum yang berdentam panas.

"Taruhan bagaimana, Malfoy?" Hermione bergerak-gerak kikuk, bernapas gugup tak teratur sewaktu ujung telunjuk Malfoy terjulur, melilit lembut sejumput rambut cokelat lebatnya yang terlepas dari jepitan.

"Jika angkatanku menang di turnamen Tujuh Belas Agustusan, kau harus menerima permintaan yang kuajukan. Permintaan yang sejak dulu kau abaikan," Malfoy menggenggam dan meremas kelembutan rambut Hermione, tarikan senyuman menantang mengambang ringan di bibir tipisnya yang memabukkan.

"Uh... permintaan yang itu?" Hermione berbisik tersendat, tenggorokannya yang mengencang mengeluarkan engahan mendesak. Desahan memburu yang untungnya teredam oleh teriakan ramai para Prefek yang tergelak bergemuruh menonton tata cara lomba balap karung yang dicontohkan langsung oleh Profesor Dumbledore.

"Iya, permintaan yang itu," balas Malfoy ringan, mata perak menggeloranya mengamati malas roman manis Hermione yang semerah bit. Seulas senyuman arogan memecah wajah angkuhnya tatkala Hermione menyentakkan mata dengan pipi merona. Indikasi shahih yang mengisyaratkan kalau gadis seharum hamparan bunga mawar itu menyimpan segelintir ketertarikan padanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika Gryffindor yang menang?" cicit Hermione tegang, berjuang dengan segenap upaya untuk tak terhanyut dalam bau jantan khas pria dan kolam mata bening yang berkilau-kilau mengundang. Tatapan sepanas sebuah belaian yang membuat otot jantung Hermione berdebar seperti ombak yang berdenyar di lautan.

"Kalau Gryffindor menang, aku akan mundur dan tak akan pernah mengusikmu lagi," Malfoy menjawab stabil, jemari pucatnya menyusuri pipi Hermione yang semerah stroberi matang dengan punggung tangan. Sentuhan seringan bayangan yang menimbulkan sengatan meremang seperti hantaman jutaan medan listrik.

"Kau akan mengalah? Semudah itu?" Hermione mengangkat alis dengan skeptis, menatap dengan mata lebar terkejut yang menari-nari dalam kegelisahan. Setelah semua yang dilakukan dan diperjuangkan Malfoy selama ini, mungkinkah si master muda yang gemar bersikap teritorial itu menyerah begitu saja?

"Kenapa, Granger? Menyesal telah mengabaikanku?" Malfoy mengusap ringan dagu runcingnya, garis rahang mulusnya menyeringai culas seperti kucing saat bilah pipi Hermione terbakar merona.

Meloloskan simpul dasi hijau Slytherin yang menggantung longgar, remaja tampan yang acap kali terpilih sebagai juara kontes kepopuleran itu melenturkan jari dengan gaya bermalas-malasan, tanpa kata-kata menantang Hermione untuk lekas memberikan tanggapan.

Menyandarkan diri ke kursi, Hermione berusaha menyadarkan diri sambil menekan cabikan perasaan yang meracuni pikiran. Geliat pusaran pikiran menyesakkan yang berkutat seputar iming-iming menggetarkan yang diajukan Malfoy.

Pergi dan tak akan mengusiknya lagi…

Bukankah tawaran Malfoy tersebut yang diharapkannya selama ini? Bukankah demi menyingkirkan Malfoy ia senantiasa bersikap sekaku tembok batu? Menolak dingin semua bujukan, rayuan dan aneka godaan lainnya? Lalu, mengapa saat Malfoy berani undur diri, hatinya terasa sakit seperti teriris-iris?

_Itu karena kau mulai mencintainya, Hermione. Mencintai setan sialan yang bertahun-tahun silam sering menyiksa dan membuatmu menderita._

Menopangkan kening di telapak tangan, pelipis Hermione mengerut dramatis. Cinta? Merlin, mungkinkah dirinya mencintai bajingan bermulut besar seperti Malfoy? Biang masalah yang identik dengan tipu daya intimasi imitasi? Tirani dan autokrat sejati yang menjunjung tinggi prinsip ketidaksetiaan?

_Wah, wah, wah. Sampai kapan kau mau terpaku pada dosa lama, Hermione? Bukankah kau sudah melihat bukti konkret perubahan tabiat Malfoy langsung dengan mata kepalamu sendiri? Tak cukupkah semua usaha keras dan kegigihan yang dipertontonkannya selama ini?_

Mengerutkan bibir membentuk siulan tanpa suara, Malfoy memperhatikan dengan senang kepala Hermione yang bergerak-gerak masygul. Jika mata adalah gambaran jiwa, Hermione tak ubahnya buku yang terbuka dan gampang dibaca. Malfoy berani bertaruh kalau detik ini gadis geniusnya tengah berperang dengan dilema pro dan kontra terkait tawarannya yang mengagetkan.

Menggelung pergelangan tangan di meja kayu berpoles yang ditutupi taplak katun tipis bermotif catur, terus menatap mantap sosok Hermione yang berkomat-kamit tak jelas, Malfoy menyeringai sendiri.

Oh, betapa ia mencintai semua hal yang ada di dalam diri Hermione. Mulai dari rambut cokelat keriting mengerikan yang tumbuh subur, hidung mungil mencuat, keharuman aroma napas tubuh sampai temperamen keras segalak beruang gunung yang menggemaskan.

Mencintai semua hal yang ada di dalam diri Hermione...

Menghirup partikel udara hangat dan ramah yang dipantulkan rangka jendela kaca, Malfoy tertawa tanpa suara. Yah, sama seperti Hermione yang tak percaya, ia juga tak mengira dirinya bisa terikat cinta mengharu biru. Sama seperti Hermione yang tak menduga, ia juga tak menyangka mampu menyimpan ketertarikan maskulin menggetarkan seperti ini.

Gairah liar dan larva cinta ikhlas yang menetas dan tumbuh berkembang semenjak dirinya berteduh di atap Grimmauld Place Nomor Dua Belas, London. Rumah peristirahatan keluarga Black yang dialihfungsikan menjadi anjungan utama Orde Phoenix, laskar sihir penentang kekuasaan penuh teror Kalian-Tahu-Siapa.

Menurunkan kelopak mata, meresapi gemilang sinar lilin yang memantul dan beriak di wajah, Malfoy mengenang kembali tangan takdir yang berjasa mengubah suratan nasibnya. Mungkin jika ibundanya tercinta, Narcissa Malfoy tak berinisiatif meminta bantuan Profesor Dumbledore, hidupnya tak akan sebahagia ini. Mungkin jika ia tak setuju membelot ke Orde Phoenix, ia tak akan pernah mengerti, memahami dan memaknai arti cinta.

Cinta yang ingin dibagi bersama satu-satunya wanita pengisi relung hati...

Mengulum bibir dengan penuh konsentrasi, Hermione mengerling sekilas, hanya untuk merona terpana saat mata rembulan Malfoy balas melirik panas. Mengalihkan pantauan ke bundelan kertas folio yang berserakan, Hermione menyumpahi pesona Malfoy yang tak ubahnya kotak Pandora yang menggoda.

Pesona yang sudah dirasakannya semenjak pemuda alpha dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang itu secara mengejutkan sepakat bergabung bersama gerakan anti Lord Voldemort.

Tersenyum getir dan gelisah, Hermione merapikan lembaran dokumen kerja saat Profesor Dumbledore menutup diskusi interaktif yang berlangsung di ruang guru dengan satu lambaian ramah. Oh ya, sampai sekarang pun ia masih mengingat kekagetan tak terkira yang dikecapnya sewaktu keluarga Malfoy muncul mendadak di ambang pintu Grimmauld Place.

Bergetar goyah menghadapi jejeran penghuni rumah yang terperenyak, Narcissa Malfoy, si lady congkak licik penuh aturan menjura mengiba, memohon personel Orde Phoenix yang berkilat-kilat waspada untuk menerima kehadiran keluarganya. Keluarga darah murni tertua yang selama ini dianggap sebagai orang kepercayaan dan prajurit favorit Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Voldemort memerintahkan Draco untuk membunuhku," Profesor Dumbledore mengangguk berat, mengibaskan jari sambil lalu untuk meredam kesiap terkejut dan gerung protes yang memercik berisik. Menggaet lengan lemah Narcissa yang bercucuran air mata, kepala sekolah paling ternama itu meminta Malfoy dan ayahnya untuk mengambil tempat tersisa di kursi ruang tamu.

"Atas anjuran Snape, Narcissa datang menemuiku diam-diam di Hogwarts semalam," Profesor Dumbledore duduk di salah satu kursi besar dan kokoh, mutiara mata biru pucatnya yang menyejukkan tertuju ke sudut terjauh keramaian, tempat di mana Profesor Severus Snape, Kepala Asrama Slytherin berdiri terpisah, bersandar muram dalam diam.

Singkat cerita, di pertemuan tak terduga tersebut Profesor Dumbledore menjabarkan keinginan Narcissa dan keluarganya untuk menelikung dari kubu Pangeran Kegelapan. Keputusan mengejutkan yang diambil tak lama setelah penyihir hitam paling kejam dan tak mengenal belas kasihan itu mengultimatum Draco Malfoy, si pewaris tunggal dinasti Malfoy untuk mencabut nyawa Profesor Dumbledore.

"Mulai sekarang, keluarga Malfoy, seperti halnya Snape akan menjadi informan informal kita. Ahli sandi dan mata-mata ganda yang bertugas membawa warta kiprah terbaru Pangeran Kegelapan," Profesor Dumbledore berbicara dengan ketegasan khas politisi senior. Suaranya yang dalam dan mendesak tak menyisakan sedikit pun ruang untuk berdebat.

"Bagaimana, Granger? Apa kau sudah selesai berdebat dengan mata batinmu?"

Teguran sarkastik Malfoy membelah keremangan ingatan Hermione. Menyunggingkan senyum semanis tetesan salju pertama, senyum yang membuat gadis manapun melayang-layang terhipnotis, Malfoy meremas pelan dan sensual, membangkitkan hasrat liar yang berdetak di inti nadi Hermione.

"Eeh, jangan asal pegang-pegang, Malfoy," Hermione menepiskan jemarinya yang digerayangi tanpa izin. Bergumam tak fokus, Hermione pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan mengatur ulang tumpukan catatan harian, berharap tak menyadari bara gairah yang menyala-nyala di mata perak Malfoy yang bersemu kelabu.

"Wah, kalau begini caranya, akan lebih baik jika isi taruhan diperbaharui," Malfoy mengetukkan jari yang dihiasi cincin penanda garis keturunan Malfoy ke tepian meja, alis ningratnya melesat naik dengan gerak-gerik dominan.

"Memperbaharui bagaimana?" Hermione bertanya pura-pura bego, atau benar-benar bego mengingat pemuda beraroma maskulin dengan kulit wajah teramat terawat di depannya terus-menerus menatap dengan hasrat besar, membelai sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar rikuh dengan bidikan memesona.

"Jika angkatanku berjaya di lomba Tujuh Belas Agustus nanti, Hermione Jean Granger bersedia untuk kusentuh, kujamah dan kuraba-raba sesuka hati," Malfoy mengangkat dagu Hermione dengan ujung jari, tergelak sensual tatkala pipi Hermione menampakkan rona berwarna yang tak kalah membara dan semburat senja di petala langit.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Malfoy. Gryffindor tak mungkin kalah!" Hermione menyembur kalap, ketar-ketir menyembunyikan respon fisik dan ketertarikan feminin yang menggerogoti dinding pertahanan diri. Astaga, jika Malfoy terus menawarkan pandangan penuh cinta seperti itu, Hermione tak yakin dirinya bisa terus memandang Malfoy sebagai cowok preman kurang ajar yang liar dan tak bertanggung jawab.

"Mmm-hmm. Kita lihat nanti," Malfoy mendoyongkan tubuh, memberi ciuman kecil di ujung bibir Hermione yang berdekut terkejut. Mengerdipkan sebelah mata, Malfoy meniupkan ciuman ringan jarak jauh, terkekeh rendah melihat Hermione tertegun kaget tak bergerak, tampak syok luar biasa menerima ciuman lembutnya yang sarat janji gairah tak terucapkan.

"Ya Tuhan, sakit rematik di kakiku benar-benar tak terucapkan."

Omelan menggebu-gebu Ron yang menapak hati-hati sembari berbakiak ria menuju ujung semak berbunga kuning (diikuti oleh Neville dan Lavender yang merayap doyong) membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Belitan lamunan yang berkisar seputar tawaran menggelisahkan yang diajukan Malfoy padanya.

_"Jika aku kalah, aku akan mundur dan tak akan mengusikmu lagi..."_

Mundur dan tak akan mengusik lagi...

Meniup napas panjang dan lelah, mencoba mengesampingkan rasa hampa di dada, gelombang kosong yang timbul akibat ancaman tak bernama yang dilontarkan Malfoy, Hermione memantapkan diri untuk keluar dari selaput kabut kebingungan yang mendera.

Ya, daripada mendiagnosis perasaan, kegilaan asmara atau tombak cinta yang mati-matian ingin ditancapkan Malfoy di pusat hatinya, akan lebih baik jika ia memusatkan energi untuk kompetisi siang nanti.

Kompetisi yang pada akhirnya nanti berpotensi mengubah takdir hidupnya untuk selama-lamanya...

* * *

"Yah, seperti yang sudah ditakdirkan, Slytherin-lah yang terpilih sebagai juara lomba tahun ini."

Meringkuk kesilauan di bawah kanopi langit yang dihiasi kepulan awan jingga keemasan, Ginny Weasley tersenyum maklum. Menepuk-nepuk punggung penat Hermione dengan sentuhan menghibur, mata cokelat kuning Ginny yang elok dan berkilau tertancap ke kerumunan warga Slytherin yang saling bertukar tos sambil berteriak-teriak ramai.

Berkipas-kipas resah, Hermione mencoba tak melampiaskan harga diri yang tercederai dengan menjerit frustrasi. Sebagai perempuan sihir paling menjanjikan yang pantang menyerah dari tantangan, Hermione merasa amat sangat dipermalukan. Lihat saja deretan hasil buruk yang dituai skuat Gryffindor. Alih-alih menunjukkan status sebagai rumah asrama paling kuat dan berani, Hermione dan kawan-kawan malah mendulang kekalahan beruntun.

Oke, oke, untuk kontes tarik tambang, Hermione tak berkecil hati. Dibandingkan dengan Slytherin yang diperkuat kantong kutu gembur berkulit setebal badak, Gryffindor yang kurus kerempeng tentu tak ada apa-apanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan lomba makan kerupuk? Panjat pinang? Balap karung dan lomba pidato?

Jika di turnamen lomba makan kerupuk Ron dipecundangi Milicent Bulstrode, manusia gajah Slytherin paling rakus sejagat raya, di pertandingan balap karung, Harry James Potter, pahlawan negara yang berjasa memusnahkan Lord Voldemort bisa-bisanya dilindas si manja Daphne Greengrass. Anak mama berwajah halus rapuh sepolos malaikat yang sejak peluit dibunyikan berlari menerjang secepat iblis, melesat melompat-lompat seperti nenek-nenek kebakaran pantat.

Tapi, dari sekian banyak keruntuhan, Hermione tak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya-lah yang menanggung kegagalan paling mengenaskan.

Bayangkan saja, dirinya; si orator ulung dan pembicara cerdas yang sudah menulis esai kritis tentang seluk-beluk perang gerilya Indonesia harus bertekuk lutut melawan orasi Pansy Parkinson, gadis berotak setumpul gagang pacul yang berhasil membius penonton dan panelis lomba pidato dengan kepiawaian adegan pantomim dan keluwesan gerak tubuh.

"Jangan cemas, Hermione. Tahun depan Gryffindor pasti menang," Ginny mengangguk konstan dan serius, mengingatkan kembali janji Profesor Dumbledore yang berniat melestarikan tradisi lomba Tujuh Belas Agustusan. Memang, berpatokan pada keberhasilan meluap-luap yang membekaskan kesan menyenangkan, Profesor Dumbledore berencana mengulang aktivitas serupa di tahun-tahun berikutnya.

"Uuh, bukan itu masalahnya, Gin," Hermione mengerang lantang, tak berkedip memandang pemuda pirang platina yang berdiri gagah di tepi keramaian. Merenggangkan tubuh seperti raja kucing, otot liat dan padat Malfoy berkilau oleh keringat kerja keras. Hanya dengan menonton pemandangan sedap yang memanjakan indra persepsi itu saja Hermione merasa sebongkah emosi intens yang tertidur perlahan menggeliat bangun, mengakarkan diri di kisi-kisi hati yang tersembunyi.

Sialnya, seakan-akan menyadari arah perhatian Hermione, Malfoy membalas tatapan lapar Hermione dengan seringai mengetahui. Senyuman sarat reaksi maskulin murni yang membuat hawa hangat menetap dan bersemayam di wajah manis Hermione.

"Ow, ow, ow. Sepertinya, masalah lagi-lagi berkutat pada Malfoy. Malfoy, Malfoy dan Malfoy," Ginny yang melihat cara Malfoy menggoda sohib dekatnya dengan tatapan ikut-ikutan menyeringai, membariskan senyuman gembira yang menyalut sempurna di rekah bibir merahnya.

"Malfoy? Siapa bilang masalahku berkisar seputar Malfoy?"

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja, Hermione. Daripada kau pusing tujuh keliling, lebih baik terima saja Malfoy dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihannya," Ginny menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menikmati keharuman bidang rumput hijau yang terpanggang matahari sore hari.

"Tapi, Gin-"

"Ayolah, Hermione. Sampai kapan kau mau berlindung di balik prasangka lama? Buka matamu. Malfoy sudah berubah. Dia bukan lagi cowok arogan dengan keberanian oplosan. Setidaknya, beri Malfoy satu kesempatan untuk membuktikan kebenaran kata-katanya melalui tindakan."

Tersentak bersalah, Hermione merundukkan kepala, menatap tak fokus tungkai kakinya yang terkulai di rerumputan. Ya, Ginny memang benar. Sampai kapan dirinya, si wanita pejuang yang tahu mana yang baik dan salah memendam keyakinan sesat dan prasangka tak beralasan?

Dan sampai kapan dirinya menggeneralisasi, memukul rata dan memandang miring niat tulus seseorang hanya berdasarkan pada aib masa silam? Bukankah semua kekhilafan lawas itu sudah ditebus Malfoy dengan perjuangan gagah berani di Perang Besar Hogwarts, Mei silam?

_Tapi bagaimana dengan imej buruk Malfoy yang tersohor sebagai pria muda dengan otak dan pikiran ada di celana? Bukankah selama beredar di pergaulan Malfoy sering menciptakan korban permainan perasaan dan tumbal percintaan?_

"Jangan bodoh, Hermione. Malfoy tak mungkin sekeji itu," Ginny mengetuk lembut bahu Hermione, mengagetkan Hermione yang tak sadar telah menyebutkan ketakutan terdalamnya keras-keras.

Menyibak seunting rambut semerah mahkota mawar yang menjurai di pipi, perempuan muda kebanggaan keluarga besar Weasley itu menatap Hermione tepat di manik cokelatnya yang berkerjap.

"Demi menolong teman-teman Slytherin-nya, Malfoy nekat menantang maut. Apa mungkin lelaki berakal budi seperti itu tega menyakitimu? Wanita yang benar-benar dia cintai dengan sungguh-sungguh?"

Tergugu haru, tak mampu membantah semua fakta yang ditorehkan Ginny, Hermione mengangguk singkat. Ya, bukankah saat Perang Besar Hogwarts meletus, Malfoy tanpa ragu menggempur kuat-kuat? Bertempur melawan gerombolan rusuh Pelahap Maut demi menyelamatkan teman-teman lamanya yang terkurung dan terkepung di ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts?

Kuat dugaan, pengorbanan heroik Malfoy itulah yang membuat Pansy Parkinson dan kawan-kawan berutang budi. Utang nyawa yang dibayar mereka dengan menyumbangkan bantuan otot demi memastikan kemenangan Slytherin di turnamen Tujuh Belas Agustusan.

"Dengar, Hermione. Tujuh belas Agustus merupakan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia. Nah, apa salahnya jika kau turut memerdekakan diri? Bebas bergegas mengakui cinta yang mulai tumbuh bersemi?" cetus Ginny bijak, menepuk-nepuk daun kering yang menggelayuti rok sekolah sebelum meninggalkan Hermione yang terhenyak diam dalam keheningan.

_Apa salahnya jika kau memerdekakan diri? Bebas bergegas mengakui cinta yang mulai tumbuh bersemi?_

Mengakui cinta yang mulai tumbuh bersemi...

Tepat di saat Hermione membulatkan tekad untuk bangkit memberi selamat sekaligus mengakui ledakan perasaan tajam yang menggoncang isi hati, bayangan jangkung jatuh perlahan, menghalangi surya senja yang berebut melemparkan irisan cahaya. Mendongak terkejut, Hermione langsung disambut oleh kilat perak yang menawarkan limpahan cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Siap untuk menerima tawaranku, Granger?" Malfoy mengulurkan tangan, dengan penuh pengharapan mengangkat Hermione dari rerumputan. Membingkai bahu mungil Hermione dengan lingkaran lengan, Malfoy menatap intens tatkala Hermione balas memandang dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Tawaran? Tawaran apa ya?" Hermione memberikan tatapan menggemaskan, tak tahan untuk menggoda Malfoy lebih lama lagi. Cekikikan jahil Hermione terhenti saat Malfoy mencubit dekik yang muncul di pipi halusnya.

"Nakal. Tentu saja tawaran untuk menjadi kekasih hati, milikku untuk selama-lamanya," Malfoy memuntir satu ikat rambut cokelat menggumpal Hermione yang digelung alami.

"Oooh, tawaran yang itu," Hermione berjinjit, kedua tangannya menangkup pundak bidang Malfoy yang menyebarkan aroma tubuh lelaki yang sarat gairah. Menumpukan tatapan di iris kelabu perak Malfoy yang seterang gugusan bintang, Hermione memainkan bagian tepi kerah kemeja sekolah Malfoy dengan gerakan sensual.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia, Malfoy," Hermione tersenyum sumringah, berseri-seri saat Malfoy menampakkan ekspresi seperti orang yang memenangkan undian lotere. Mengubur keraguan yang mengerak, keraguan yang jika dibiarkan akan menghalangi kebahagiaan masa depan, Hermione mengungkapkan pengakuan yang kadung melekat di ujung lidah.

"Aku bersedia menjadi calon istrimu. Bukan karena kalah taruhan melainkan karena aku benar-benar menginginkannya."

"Menginginkannya? Benarkah, Granger?" Malfoy meledak gembira, menyeka sudut bibir Hermione dengan ujung jari. Memeluk erat sekuat tenaga, kepala Malfoy menyuruk ke rambut tebal Hermione, meresapi keharuman bak taman bunga yang menenteramkan. Rasa lega dan kebahagiaan yang merebak dari pori-pori Malfoy sungguh menakjubkan, membuat Hermione nyaris tak bisa menahan terjangan air mata haru.

"Ya, Malfoy. Aku menginginkanmu. Menginginkanmu seutuhnya," tegas Hermione hangat, terkesiap lembut saat Malfoy menghujani mulut dan garis wajahnya dengan tarian bibir. Lumatan ciuman lama, membius dan menggebu-gebu yang menggetarkan urat saraf Hermione sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Aku juga mencintai dan menginginkanmu, Hermione Jean Granger. Sangat menginginkanmu," Malfoy menghela napas penuh damba, cahaya senyuman kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah rupawannya. Menggigit bibir bawah Hermione dengan penuh kelembutan, aksi intim yang dibalas sorakan gegap gempita ratusan penonton, Malfoy mengangkat dan memutar calon pendamping hidupnya di udara.

Calon istri tercinta yang setuju untuk bersatu dengannya tepat di hari kemerdekaan Indonesia...

* * *

"Tepat di hari kemerdekaan Indonesia tahun ini, aku bersumpah akan mendapatkan tujuan hidupku untuk selama-lamanya."

Melambaikan tangan ke arah penonton yang bersuit-suit meriah, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy mendengus pongah, tak mempedulikan sama sekali lumuran oli yang menyengat hidung ningratnya. Di bawah kakinya, Albus Severus Potter, putra kedua keluarga Potter menggeliat tidak nyaman, mengatupkan gigi kuat-kuat menahan bobot tubuh Scorpius yang bertengger nyaman, senyaman burung di rimbun dedaunan.

"Brengsek, Scorp! Sebelum kita terguling jatuh ke kolam pelumas, ayo cepat sambar hadiah terdekat. Satu set sempak juga boleh," Albus mendesis dengan gigi terkatup, menahan lidah untuk tak mendamprat teman sekamarnya dengan puluhan kutukan menggelikan yang dipelajarinya.

"Sempak? Buat apa aku mengembat sempak?" Scorpius mendengus meremehkan, menatap hina satu karung celana dalam pria aneka warna yang tergantung berkibar-kibar.

"Ya sudah! Ayo, berhubung kau sudah ada di puncak pinang, lekas ambil hadiah yang bertebaran di sana. Tuh lihat, ada sepeda roda tiga, sandal jepit, selop ibu-ibu," Albus mendengking merana, kelabakan menghadapi pijakan maut Scorpius dan jeratan pelumas licin yang membalut tubuh bugarnya.

"Hadiah utama yang aku mau tak ada di atas sini, Al. Tapi di bawah sana," Scorpius menoleh-noleh antusias, mata kelabu peraknya bergulir meneliti ratusan kepala yang berteriak-teriak keras di bawah kakinya. Bibir tipis Scorpius yang identik dengan bibir ayahnya merekah menyeringai tatkala surai sewarna kilau api kemerahan tertangkap radar visualnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Albus menautkan alis dengan penuh konsentrasi, menajamkan tatapan ke posisi pukul lima, sudut di mana adik perempuan cantiknya menatap diam penuh pengharapan.

"Siapa maksudmu lebih tepatnya," Scorpius berdendang riang, tersenyum girang kendati pemuda menawan yang ditungganginya menyumpah-nyumpah marah. Mengancam bakal menghajar bokong seksinya dengan Jampi Panu berpadu Kutukan Bisul.

"Sebaiknya jangan kutuk aku, Al. Kau tak mau punya adik ipar bisulan dan panuan, bukan?" Scorpius mengibaskan sepintas lalu poni pirang peraknya yang tergelincir dimainkan angin bulan Agustus. Memantapkan posisi di lengkung bahu Albus (bersumpah dalam hati untuk menduduki kepala warna tinta milik Albus jika Prefek Slytherin itu tak berhenti menguliahinya) Scorpius mengalihkan perhatian penuh ke sosok gadis berbau manis yang dicintainya dalam setiap ayunan detak jantung.

Ya, sejak mendengar cerita romantis seputar penyatuan cinta ayah ibunya (kisah yang tak henti-hentinya diulang dan digembar-gemborkan sang ayahanda), Scorpius sudah bertekad untuk menjajaki pengalaman serupa.

Menyatakan cinta pada sang idola tepat di hari kemerdekaan Indonesia.

Menggembungkan dada, mengumpulkan kekuatan yang diperlukan untuk berteriak lantang dari atas pohon pinang, Scorpius tertawa dalam. Tampaknya, bagi lelaki keluarga Malfoy, tujuh belas Agustus bukan sekadar hari kemedekaan Indonesia. Lebih dari itu, bagi pria-pria Malfoy, tujuh belas Agustus merupakan momen emas bersejarah.

Momen di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan cinta sejati yang hakiki...

**TAMAT**


End file.
